Changes
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: Rini is tired of not being noticed; at least by the one person who matters. She decides it's time for a change, but it turns out that change isn't always good. With the help of her friends, she finds that being yourself is the best reward. - SyrusXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is an extremely short fic about Syrus and my OC. I'm half done so I'll hopefully be done in a few days. I'd say there'll only be like, four chapters and they'll all be extremely short, something very strange and unusual for me. I'm not sure what to think about this story, but it's been on my mind for like... a few years!! lol. So i had to get it out. hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yugioh GX or any of the characters.

* * *

  
"Those were some awesome moves there Rini! I think you get better with every duel!"  
Rini smiled as she put her deck away.  
"Thanks Jaden." She replied in her sweet, quiet voice. Then her opponent approached her.  
"I'm impressed! You took me out in just three turns. That is one amazing deck you have there girl!"  
Rini smiled again.  
"Thanks Alexis! But it was just lucky that's all, you almost had me there on the second turn!"  
"Pft! Yea right! That was all you!" Alexis replied, giving Rini a high-five. Rini smiled again, then opened her mouth to say something else, but she was interrupted.  
"Hey Alexis! You were really good in that duel! I'm sure you'll win next time."  
Rini blushed when she saw the new arrival.  
"Oh, hey Sy." Alexis greeted. "That was just a friendly duel, but the one you should be congratulating is Rini here!"  
Syrus looked at Rini, who was still blushing and she gave him a shy smile.  
"Oh, congratulations." He said. Rini beamed, and opened her mouth again to say something, but once again, she never got the chance.  
"Anyway, if you asked him, I'm sure Bastion could help you come up with a formula to beat Rini's deck Alexis."  
Rini's smile faded and she felt like she'd been slapped across the face. She swallowed and blinked a few times to hide her now emerging embarrassment, then turned to Alexis.  
"Um Alexis, I think I'm gonna head back to my dorm... I'll see you later..."

Alexis watched in sympathy as Rini turned and walked away.  
"OK Rei.. See ya later.." She replied, then she turned back to Syrus once Rini was gone with an angry expression.  
"Syrus! That was so mean!"  
"Yes, quite uncalled for if I do say so myself." Bastion agreed.  
"Yea, way to go dork!" Chazz said. "Even I'm not that big of a jerk."  
"Yea Sy, why'd you say that?" Jaden added.  
Syrus looked back and forth between them all in confusion.  
"What??" He asked.  
"You totally just hurt her feelings Syrus!" Alexis said angrily. "_If you asked him, I'm sure Bastion could help you come up with a formula to beat Rini's deck Alexis_. That's what we're talking about! How could you say that right in front of her!"  
"Yea, that wasn't cool Sy." Jaden said, sounding very disappointed in his friend.  
"Oh wow.. I didn't mean it to be so.. mean.." Syrus said guiltily.  
"Well you did! Are you the only one who didn't see her face when she left?" Alexis said.  
"Yes, she did look a little upset.." Bastion agreed again.  
"Of course he didn't notice, he was too busy being a loser!" Chazz said.  
Syrus shifted back and forth nervously on his feet.  
"Guess I should go apologise huh...?"  
"Yea, you should!" Alexis said.  
"That would be a good idea." Bastion and Jaden both added.  
"No duh." Said Chazz.  
Syrus sighed.  
"Yea I guess you guys are right."  
With that, he turned and walked out of the Obelisk blue dueling arena.

* * *

  
Rini was walking back to her dorm when she caught a glimpse of the setting sun in one of the windows she passed.  
"Wow, that looks pretty.." She said to herself. She then decided to go down by the pier and watch it.  
When she got there, Rini sat on the edge of the pier and took off her shoes, dipping her toes in the water. The sun had just set when someone sat beside her.  
"Hey, I've been looking for you for a long time!"  
Rini turned to the person and once again blushed when she saw it was Syrus.  
"Really?" She asked quietly.  
"Yea. I ah.. I came to apologise." He replied guiltily. "I didn't mean to be so mean earlier. I only meant to try to help Alexis feel better about losing.. I guess I didn't really think about what I was saying in order to do that.. sooo... I'm sorry." Syrus then turned to Rini. "Can you forgive me?" He asked, smiling slightly  
Rini smiled back.  
"Of course!" She replied happily. Syrus' smile widened.  
"That's great! Thanks!"  
There was then an awkward silence between the two.  
"So ah.. maybe we should go back now?" Syrus said.  
"You go ahead. I think I'm gonna stay here for a while." Rini replied. Syrus nodded and stood up.  
"OK, I guess I'll see you later."  
"Yea, bye."  
Rini turned back towards the water as Syrus walked away._  
"I really wish I could tell you how I feel Syrus.."_ She thought with a sigh. Then she thought of something._  
"But maybe I wouldn't have to if you liked me back!... But you don't... hmmm.. maybe I can change that though! But how...?"_  
Rini sat on the Pier for a long time, thinking, and finally she decided she'd have to do some 'research' before she could take any action. She then stood up, put her shoes back on, and walked back to her dorm for the night. The next day, she would begin her work.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: OK so, I realize there is barely any Syrus interaction in this chapter but I intend to change that in the next one. Sorry if this story is a little boring. Anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters.

* * *

Rini jumped out of bed as soon as her alarm clock went off. She hurriedly went about her morning routine, then grabbed her deck and bolted out the door for class.  
"OK, I've gotta pay special attention today! Today I'll find out exactly what it is Syrus likes and I'll be that girl!" She thought excitedly as she flew down the hall. "He won't be able to help loving me back!!"  
Rini skidded to a stop in front of her classroom and bolted inside and up to her seat as fast as her legs could carry her. As usual, she was early, but unlike usual, she was extra early today and was the first one there.  
Dr. Crowler looked up from his desk and gave a small smile.  
"Ah, Miss Yumi, early as usual. Not that I'd expect anything less from one of my Obelisk Students. Bonus points for dedication to your work."  
Rini smiled at him.  
"Thank you Professor." She quietly replied politely. Crowler nodded and turned back to his work.  
It wasn't long before other students piled into the classroom and Rini scanned each and every face until at last, just before the final bell rang, the person she'd been waiting for stumbled through the door after his best friend.  
", , nice save. You just barely made it." Crowler said irritably. Then he mumbled something under his breath and cleared his throat.  
"Alright class, today I'll be teaching you the importance of a good defense. First things first..."  
Rini tuned Crowler out as she starred at her love interest.  
"OK, lets see. Syrus likes Alexis right? Why? What is it about her that he likes?"  
Rini turned her gaze on Alexis and studied her.  
"Well, she's tall; much taller than Syrus. What else? ..... Well, her chest is.... a little large... but all guys love that about girls right? Hmmm.... she's blonde..."  
Rini picked up a strand of her own purple and blue hair and sighed. Her hair wasn't overly short, but it wasn't nearly as long and pretty as Alexis' either. Rini dropped her hair and rested her chin in her hand, choosing to stare at Syrus again.  
"I know I'm not Alexis Syrus... but why can't you lie me the way you do her. I'll bet you'd like me if you just gave me a chance. That's all I want, just one chance...."  
Rini starred at the small blunette way below her for a long time. She smiled when she imagined him turning around and starring back at her. The image was so real.  
Wait a minute.  
The image was real. Syrus had turned around and was starring back at her. Rini's heart skipped a beat. Then she noticed the look on his face. The questioning look was tainted with one of mild amusement. Rini then looked around and noticed everyone else in the class was starring at her as well. She immediately felt her face flush.  
"Why are they all starring at me?" She thought nervously. Then she noticed Dr. Crowler starring at her as well with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well Miss Yumi?"  
Rini swallowed and felt her face heat up more as her body tensed.  
"I um... I'm sorry professor... I didn't hear you." She replied timidly.  
Crowler looked down at Syrus, the person she'd been starring at and frowned. He then looked back up at her and sighed.  
"I asked why it would be unwise to end your turn without any monsters or cards on your side of the field?"  
Rini swallowed again. It was the most simple question imaginable, and she knew the answer, but still she felt her hands skake slightly in her lap.  
"Because then your opponent can attack you directly on their next turn." She replied as bravely as she could. Still her voice shook a little.  
Dr. Crowler eyed her for a moment, then finally nodded and turned around.  
"Very good Miss Yumi. That's right."  
Crowler walked a few steps, then stopped and looked over his shoulder.  
"Miss Yumi?"  
"Yes sir?"  
"You're an excellent student. Don't let yourself get distracted by.... _trivial_ things."  
Rini's face flushed bright red again and she sunk down a little in her seat.  
"Yes sir..."

* * *

Rini got up and bolted for the classroom door as soon as the bell rang. She wanted to get out of the classroom and leave her embarrassing moment behind as quick as possible.  
She wasn't however quick enough to avoid it all together.  
"Hey Rei! Wait up!"  
Rini groaned softly and stopped, turning around to see he friends walking towards her.  
"Hi Jaden." She said unenthusiastically.  
"Hey." He replied with a smile. "I was wondering something."  
Rini felt her stomach knot, knowing exactly what he was going to ask.  
"If you don't mind me asking, what did Crowler mean about you being distracted? I mean, so what if you fell asleep, it was just one time! I do it all the time."  
Rini felt her cheeks heat up worse then ever and she unconsciously stole a quick glance at Syrus, horrified that he was starring back at her expectantly as well.  
"I-I wasn't asleep." Rini studdered, trying her best to sound brave and indifferent. "I was just.... thinking about something. And I didn't hear ask me a question."  
"Ooooooh." Jaden replied in, what he thought was, comprehension.  
Alexis, who was the only one who hadn't missed the glance shot at Syrus, glanced at him herself, then looked back at Rini as realization dawned on her.  
"Rini." She said carefully, making sure to measure her words correctly. "This... thing you were thinking about, it wouldn't happen to have been something in the classroom was it?"  
Rini's eyes widened slightly.  
"How did you....?" But she then stopped and shook her head. "It um... I mean, well... maybe."  
Alexis smiled, a tinge of sympathy in her eyes.  
"You know, maybe that thing wouldn't be so distracting, or bother you so much, of you just told someone about it." She said suggestively. Rini almost choked.?  
"What? No! I-I can't! Please Alexis, you can't either! Please!"

Beside them, Jaden and syrus looked absolutely lost as they looked back and forth between the two girls, trying to keep up.  
Alexis smiled again.  
"Alright, if you don't want me to say anything, I won't But I really think you should consider it Rei. trust me, it'll make your life a lot easier. Besides, maybe it'll be worth it."  
Rini heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed.  
"Yea, I'll consider it." She replied absently. "Anyway, I've gotta go.... do something. I'll catch you guys later though OK?"  
"Yea sure! Later Rei!" Jaden replied enthusiastically.  
"Later Rei." Alexis added.  
"Bye." Syrus said simply.  
Rini ignored the stinging feeling of Syrus' lack of enthusiasm towards her and waved to her friends before turning and leaving.

* * *

Rini stood in front of her bathroom mirror and sighed.  
"You've got to do this Rini!" She told herself bravely. "It's the only way!"  
So without another thought -- for fear she'd change her mind -- Rini took down her hair and got to work.  
It was around six pm when she was finally finished and Rini looked herself over with a sigh. She added the final touches, then climbed down off the footstool and got changed. Once all that was finished, she grabbed her Obelisk Blue coat and left her dorm to put her plan into action.

* * *

Jaden looked at his watch for the fifth time in the last fifteen minutes and sighed.  
"I wonder where she is." He asked, beginning too grow a little worried now. "She said she'd meet us here at five-thirty... and she's over half an hour late."  
Alexis looked around the hall and walked over to look around the corner. Nope, no sign of Rini. She walked back to the others and shrugged.  
"I'm sure she'll be here soon."  
"Yea, well if she doesn't soon show up, we're gonna miss the movie." Chazz replied in annoyance.  
"She'll be here." Alexis insisted.  
"I hope she comes soon." Syrus said with a sigh.  
Alexis looked around at her friends. Among the group were Jaden, Chazz, Syrus, Bastion, and herself. Rini was supposed to meet them all for a movie, but she was nowhere to be found. Alexis gave a heavy sigh too.  
"I hope so too."  
Just then someone rounded the corner and everyone turned with smiles, thinking it was Rini. But taking one look at the girl, they saw it wasn't her at all and turned away again with sighs.

* * *

Rini turned the corner and saw her friends. She smiled at them when they turned to her, but they soon looked away again with moody sighs. Rini paused in her walk.  
"Are they mad at me for being late?" She asked herself worriedly. "Oh well, only one way to find out."  
Rini walked up to her friends and stood beside them with a smile.  
"Hey guys. I'm ready."  
The group turned to her and looked her over with confused looks.  
"Ready for what?" Chazz replied snobbishly. "Who are you?"  
Rini was taken aback.  
"Huh? I-I'm... it's me, Rini."  
everyones mouth's dropped open as they starred at her in shock.  
"Rini!?!?" They all exclaimed at once. Rini smiled and held out her arms in a 'ta-da' fashion.  
"Yep. The one and only."  
The others all exchanged looks before turning back to her.  
"Gee Rei.. you look uh... different." Jaden said slowly.  
Rini's smile widened.  
"I know. Good huh?"  
"Um.... not exactly the word I was thinking..." Alexis replied carefully. Basion and Syrus simply starred.  
"You look ridiculous." Chazz stated bluntly.  
Rini frowned.  
"I do?" She asked a little shocked as a few tears of embarrassment glazed over her eyes.  
Alexis growled and gave Chazz a good whack upside the head.  
"OW!" Chazz wailed, rubbing his sore head. Alexis turned back to Rini.  
"No sweetie, you look fine. Come on, let's go."  
Rini's frown didn't disappear and she didn't move. Alexis sighed.  
"Don't mind Chazz, you know what he's like. You look fine, really."  
Rini's frown still stayed but after a while, she reluctantly moved and followed her friends."

* * *

Rini hung back a little as she watched her friends walk ahead of her a ways. When she knew no one was looking, she looked down at herself.  
"I bet I do look ridiculous." She thought with embarrassment.  
She had gone out and bought a new outfit, some high-heels -- which put her a good few inches over Syrus now -- and blonde hair dye. It was the hardest thing she'd ever had to to, dying her hair -- which she'd always been very fond of.  
Her outfit had also included a push-up bra. While Rini had a considerable cup-size for someone of her stature, she hardly had the chest size Alexis did. Thanks to her new bra, she now looked closer. Rini's skirt was a little shorter than what's she'd normal wear, but not short enough so it looked bad or put out the wrong message. Also, her shirt dipped a little on the front and her jacket matched her skirt. None of the things were something the girl would normally wear, but they were supposed to be high-end fashion.  
Rini had also bought long, blonde hair extensions and brown contacts to cover her crimson eyes. She wasn't particularly fond of Alexis's eyes, but if Syrus liked them, then she would learn to put up with it.  
All these things, she was sure, would make Syrus notice her. But so far, all any of it had gotten her were strange looks from her friends and a whole lot of embarrassment. Rini sighed heavily.  
Ahead of her, Alexis paused in her conversation with Chazz and Jaden and looked over her shoulder when she heard a depressing sigh. Rini was starring at the ground while she walked and looked ready to lock herself away forever. Alexis frowned sympathetically and excused herself from her conversation to fall back with the small girl -- who evidently looked rather tall with her huge heels on.  
"Hey, why the long face?" Alexis asked with a smile. Rini looked up and forced a smile of her own.  
"Nothing. nothing at all."  
"Uh-huh." Alexis replied in disbelief. "People don't sigh or look like that unless there's something really wrong. C'mon Rei, you can tell me."  
Rini looked back down at the ground, but she let her face smile drop.  
"I really do look ridiculous don't I?" She replied unhappily. Alexis gave her a lopsided smile.  
"No, not don't. Really. It's just.... different, that's all. You look nice and all, but... you just don't really look like you."  
Rini looked up at Alexis.  
"That's what I was trying to do." She replied with a frown. Alexis frowned too.  
"But why? You're so pretty just the way you are. And it really makes me sad to see you've done that to your hair, it was so pretty. Blonde is so.... common. But you hair is... was something specail."  
Rini looked forward.  
"I don't want to be special.... but I do miss my hair.... but I had to do it, because then-"  
Rini stopped and looked down. Alexis immediately caught on.  
"Rei." She said softly, making sure no one else heard. "You don't have to be someone else in order to make Syrus notice you."  
Rini blushed slightly but didn't look at Alexis.  
"Yes I do." She said sadly. "I've liked Syrus for almost as long as I can remember, but he's never noticed me.... Most times he barely acknowledges me as a friend, and I've known him for years, long before we came here..."  
Alexis felt indredibly guilty for Rini but she couldn't think of anything else to say.  
"I'm tired of being myself.... I wanna be more like you Alexis. He actually likes you..."  
Alexis laughed lightly.  
"Uh heh.... as flattering as that is Rei, think about it. If Syrus did like you this way, don't you think it's a lie? I mean, he'd be liking the person you were pretending to be, not who you really are."  
Rini's frown deepened.  
"At least he'd like me...." She whispered softly. Alexis sighed.  
"Alright Rei, you win. But I have to say, I really think what you're doing is a huge mistake. In the end, you're only going to end up hurting yourself."  
Alexis walked ahead then and rejoined the others, giving Rini all the space she needed to think her comments through.

* * *

Rini plopped down on her bed and kicked off her heels with a relieved sigh.  
"This is going to be harder than I thought..." She said aloud. "How do people wear these things all the time? I'm glad we only went to the movies and not a party or something, I don't think I'd be able to stand in those things any longer!"  
Rini starred up at the ceiling and pictured Syrus' face when she'd first appeared with her new look.  
He looked surprised and a little shocked. Maybe even a little curious. But definitely not interested.  
"OK, so that didn't work. I'll have to try something else."  
Rini yawned and got up to change into her PJ's before settling into her bed to sleep.  
"Tomorrow..." She said sleepily, closing her eyes. "Tomorrow I'll move on to plan B."


	3. Chapter 3

Rini watched Alexis for the whole day. Since the blonde knew what the smaller girl was up to, she didn't get upset with her for appearing to stalk her. She did however have to mention to her a few time that she should be a little more subtle.

Eventually, when lunch time came, Rini got her lunch and sat in her usual spot with her friends. She tried not to stare, but she was painfully aware of every time Syrus smiled at Alexis and every time he gave her an admiring stare. Once again, she missed the conversation directed at her because of it.  
"What do you think Rini?"  
Rini shook her head and turned to Bastion who was looking at her questioningly. She knew he had most likely asked her something duel-related because he admired er intelligence and had always valued her opinion. But it was impossible to know exactly what question he had asked.  
"I'm sorry Bastion, I zoned out again..." She replied sheepishly. "What did you ask?"  
Bastion exchanged a quick glance with Alexis, then looked back to Rini.  
"I asked wether you think people should be truthfull about their feelings or not."  
"Hey, that's not what you- oomph!"  
Rini looked at Jaden as Chazz elbowed him sharply in the side. She then turned a nervous look back on Bastion.  
"Um... well... It-it depends. I mean.. there are important variables involved. Like-"  
"Yes or no Rei." Bastion asked gently but firmly. Rini rang her hands as she looked around at her friends, each one once again starring at her expectantly.  
"I-I... I um...." Rini chewed her cheek for a moment, then stood up. "I have to go."  
"Rei wait!" Jaden called after her. "You didn't even eat anything!"  
"I'm not hungry." She mumbled over her shoulder as she walked away.  
"Rini wait!" Bastion called after her. "I'm sorry! Come back and eat something!"  
But Rini didn't stop. Instead, she picked up her pace and hurried back to her dorm.

* * *

Besides the obvious physical differences, it was hard to notice anything particularly different about Alexis. But upon careful observation, Rini noticed that the blonde was rather snobbish and indifferent when it came to certain people. She was also very bold and forward. Rini had to frown at this.  
"I don't like it when she acts like that...." She thought sullenly. "But... if Syrus likes her for it, then I've got to learn to accept it."  
Rini sighed, then stood up from her bed, grabbed her things, and headed to her next class.

While she walked, Rini spotted a few of her friends from the Slifer dorms walking towards her. She smiled and opened her mouth to speak to them, but she then saw Jaden and the others walking towards her as well.  
_"Oh no! Please don't talk to me, please don't talk to me, please don't-"_  
"Hey Rini!" One of the Slifer boys said. "Crowler again right? I hear he has a really boring lecture planned for our class today. Fun huh?"  
Rini swallowed hard and looked past the boy to Jaden and the others, and her eyes fell on Syrus.  
_"I'm so sorry Jodi.._" She thought guiltily. She then turned back to the boy with a snobbish expression.  
"Yea, probably. Still, you could probably benefit from it. After all, you're not exactly in Slifer for your smarts are you?"  
The boy named Jodi stopped in his tracks with a shocked expression -- along with the rest of the gang.  
"Huh? Are you serious Rini?"  
"Of coursed I am." Rini replied, though on the inside she felt horrible. "If I wasn't I wouldn't say it."  
Rini left the shocked boy behind and proceeded to walk to her class. Before entering the room, she looked at her friends -- who were all starring at her dumbfounded with hanging jaws -- and swallowed her terrible fear.  
_"I have to be bold and straight forward like Alexis!"_ She thought confidently. She then looked at Syrus and gave him her most winning smile along with a wink.  
"Hey Sy."  
Syrus looked a little confused.  
"Uh... Hey Rei."  
Rini's heart did a back flip.  
_"He called me Rei!"_ She thought excitedly._ "He used my nickname! My plan is working! He notices me!"_  
Behind her, Chazz's jaw dropped to the floor.  
"Oh my God!" He said in disgust. "She likes-?!"  
Rini whirled around just in time to see Alexis clap a hand over Chazz's mouth. She gave the blonde a grateful smile before finally turning and disappearing into the classroom.

After her last class, Rini collected her things. Her head was down, looking at her desk, so she didn't noticed the people approaching her.  
"C'mon you guys! Why me?? I don't know what to say! She's your friend too!"  
Rini looked up and to her left. Immediately her breath caught in her throat when she saw Syrus approaching her, being pushed from behind by Jaden and Alexis. Chazz and Bastion followed behind.  
"Well you've done nothing but ignore her the last few days!" Alexis hissed at him. "The rest of us have done all the work -- except for Chazz -- so now it's your turn!!"  
Ignoring Chazz's protests, the friends finally gave Syrus a mighty push, causing him to stumble a few feet and fall on his knees before Rini.

Rini swallowed hard and forced a smile when the small blunette looked up at her.  
"Hey Rei." He said a little timidly.  
"Hey." Rini replied. Then she laughed a little and held out her hand. "What's with the look Sy? I'm not going to eat you."  
Syrus hesitated a moment, then laughed nervously and took her hand, allowing her to help him up. He dusted himself off, then looked up at her and unconsciously rubbed his arm.  
"I uh... I wanted to talk to you." He said with a half smile. Rini smiled back.  
"OK, I'm listening."  
Syrus looked back at the others a ways away and sighed when he saw Alexis mimicking with her fingers someone walking. He sighed and turned back to Rini.  
"Um... Will you go for a walk with me?"  
Rini's heart did a back flip.  
"Sure Sy. Lets go."

Rini walked with Syrus outside and along a path leading to the Slifer dorms.  
"So, what did you want to talk about Sy?" Rini asked curiously.  
"Well.... I guess I wanted to ask... ya know, if there's something wrong. I mean, you've been acting a little.. strange lately."  
'I'm fine Syrus." Rini replied reassuringly. Syrus looked at her.  
"You sure? Cause everyone's worried about you."  
Rini's heart skipped a beat.  
"Everyone?" She asked a little hopefully. "Who's everyone?"  
"Well... the others and me." Syrus replied. "We all are."  
Rini nearly jumped for joy.  
"Really? Huh. Well, there's nothing to worry about, I'm just fine."  
Syrus looked uncertain.  
"Well OK, if you insist." He replied. "But what's with the new look?"  
Rini shrugged and looked forward.  
"I decided it was time for a change. Why? Don't you like it?"  
Syrus looked away from her and ahead of him as well.  
"Yea, sure.. I like it...I guess.." Syrus chewed his cheek for a moment before speaking again. "But... is it really you though? I mean, was something that drastic really necessary?"  
Rini frowned.  
"Yes, it was."  
"Why?"  
Rini gave a small start, the one-worded question having caught her off-guard.  
"Um... well, because."  
"That's not a very good reason." Syrus countered. Rini sighed.  
"I know."  
There was an awkward silence between the two and they came to a stop. They had stopped by the cliffs outside the Slifer dorms and decided to sit on the edge of the ciffs. It was a long time before anyone spoke again but finally Syrus broke the silence.  
"Rini... I'm not sure why you thought you had to do this, but I want you to know.... I think you were fine just the way you were."  
Rini was taken aback.  
"Really?" She asked in surprise. Syrus looked at her with a smile and nodded.  
"Sure."  
Rini bit her lip and looked away from him.  
"Hey Sy?"  
"Yea?  
"We're...we're friends, right?"  
This time it was Syrus' turn to be surprised.  
"Of course we are Rei? What made you think we weren't?"  
Rini looked down.  
"I don't know... just.. lately..."  
Syrus frowned.  
"I know what you mean." He said guiltily. "I haven't really been all that friendly towards you lately have I? I'm really sorry about that Rini. I didn't mean to be so distant or anything. I hope you can forgive me. I really do like having you as a friend."  
Rini turned back to Syrus. OK so, maybe Syrus didn't quite like her the way she like him just yet, but if she kept playing her cards right, that just might change soon enough.  
"Thanks Sy." She said softly.  
"No problem." Syrus replied with a smile. Then, to Rini's utter shock and delight, he leaned over and gave her a big hug. Rini's heart soared as she happily hugged him back.

When the two parted, Syrus smiled at Rini again.  
"You sure you're OK?"  
Rini nodded.  
"I'm sure."  
"OK. Well I think we should head back with the others now."  
Rini smiled and stood up after Syrus.  
"Agreed."  
Syrus looked up at Rini, not having had to do that when they were sat down. He heaved a heavy sigh and looked forward as he began to walk.  
Rini tilted her head to one side in confusion and followed after him.  
"What's wrong Sy?" She questioned curiously. Syrus looked at her and forced a smile.?  
"Nothing." He said a little convincingly. Rini decided to let it go and looked forward again. If Syrus wanted to tell her, he would.  
As the two walked back in a, this time not awkward silence, they were each consumed in their own thoughts. Rini's consisted of a small blunette, her feelings towards him, and the next stage of her plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Finally! I'm done! Whew! I'm glad to finally get that off my chest and mind. OK so, I fully realize and understand that this is perhaps the absolute worse story I've ever written, and also that the ending is probably rushed. Sorry about that. I also apologise for the gawd-awful job I did with the duel scenes. I know most of the cards aren't real, the effects are bogus and that the whole thing is terrible in every way. I realize that. But in my own defense, I just wanted to get this done and over with, and I do not expect anyone at all to review this. Anyway, enough stalling, without further adieu, here's the last chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters.

* * *

"Hey Rini! Wanna duel?"  
Rini and her friends all stopped and turned around, noticing the small Ra Yellow boy smiling behind her. They were just walking back from the Slifer dorms and heading towards the school.  
"Go on Rei, we'll wait for you!" Jaden said encouragingly.  
"Yea!" Syrus added. "I like watching you duel."  
That did it.  
Rini turned around and smiled at the Ra boy.  
"You sure about that Hiro?" She asked playfully.  
"I'm sure!" Hiro replied excitedly. "I know I probably won't win, but I'm sure gonna try my best! I've wanted to duel you for a long time!"  
Rini felt greatly flattered and her smile widened.  
"Alright Hiro, you've got yourself a duel!"  
Hiro grinned wide and set up his duel disk.  
"Alright!" He cheered enthusiastically. "Thanks Rini! OK, I'm ready!"  
"Then let's duel!" Rini shouted. "Why don't you go first?"  
"OK! First I play _Dandelion_ in defense mode. Then I lay down two face downs and end my turn."  
Rini smiled. The move was a little feeble to say the least, with a feeble monster to finish. But then again, the boy was only a first year and he wasn't in Ra for nothing. She knew better then to underestimate him.  
"Alright. I play _Gemini Elf _in attack mode. _Gemini,_ attack his _Dandelion_."  
Rini watched as her monster attacked and destroyed Hiro's monster.

Off to the side, five people gasped in shock and surprise.  
"Is... that a new card?" Jaden asked in confusion.  
"It must be." Alexis added uncertainly. "I've never seen it before."  
"But... but that monster doesn't go with anything in her deck at all..." Syrus said in confusion.  
"He's right." Bastion spoke up. "Having that monster in her deck completely throws it out of balance. What could she be thinking? She had the perfect formula all worked out, her deck was perfect.... What on earth does she think she's doing?"  
Chazz snorted and crossed his arms.  
"I'm telling you, the girl's lost it. She actually looked kinda cute once, and she ruined that, she used to be all nice and quiet and sweet and now she's all snobby and stuck up to most people, and now she's ruined a perfectly good deck! And to make matters worse, she's crushing on a complete dork!"  
The others all exchanged worried looks. Chazz was right -- except maybe for the last part -- Rini had changed, and unless this card was the only one like it in her deck, they all had a feeling she was in big trouble.

"Aw man." Hiro voiced. "You didn't get a new deck did you? I was looking forward to battling your old one."  
Rini's smile slipped a little.  
"This ones just as good." She countered defensively. Hiro looked a little taken aback.  
"Um... OK. Sorry Rini. I guess it's my move again. Since you destroyed my _Dandelion_, I get to have two Dandelion tokens on my side of the field. Next I play _Sunfleur_ in defense mode. Since it only has five hundred attack points, I use the equip spell _Rays Of Sunlight!_ This gives my monster an extra five hundred attack points. It's still not quite enough, but I'm hoping that'll change the next round. OK Rini, your turn."  
Rini looked down at her hand.  
_"These cards are all weak. And worst of all... I don't know how to use them all."_  
Rini frowned. She had gotten a new deck, one comprised of all female and girly monsters -- just like Alexis' deck. She had just gotten them that morning and hadn't really gotten a chance to go over them and learn how they worked. This was her  
first duel and so far she wasn't doing so hot.  
"I play two face downs and end my turn." Rini mumbled. Hiro looked surprised.  
"Really? That's it?"  
Rini gave him a small glare.  
"Of course that's it. If there was more, I would have done it!"  
Hiro looked a little hurt.  
"Right... Sorry Rini... Anyway, I draw -- and play my field spell _Field Of Flowers_. This boosts the attack of all flower-type monsters on the field by one thousand. Now my_ Sunfleur _has enough power to destroy your monster, so, _Sunfleur,_ attack her Elf."  
Rini frowned as her monster was destroyed. She then remembered her face downs and mentally smacked her forehead._  
"I could have blocked that attack!"_ She scolded herself. She then sighed and drew a card.  
"I play _Arc Angel_ in attack mode. I also equip her with _Staff of Justice._ This boosts her attack power by one-thousand._ Arc Angel_, attack his _Sunfleur!_"  
"Sorry Rini!" Hiro interrupted. "I play my face down card _Tree Hugger_! This card takes any attack directed at my flower monsters and aims it back at you."  
Rini gasped as her monster fell backwards from the reflected blast.  
"Also, thanks to my_ Sunfleur's_ special ability, because you failed to destroy him with an attack, you take five hundred points of damage."  
Rini's eyes bugged as her life points dropped to a mere eleven hundred.  
_"What a special ability!_" She thought in awe. _"How can a tiny flower monster be so powerful??"_  
Rini shook her head and frowned.  
"Then I switch my monster to defense mode and end my turn."  
Hiro drew.  
"I play _Baby Daisy_ in defense mode. Because of my field spell, it gets another one thousand life points. I also equip it with the spell card _Miracle growth,_ which sort of ages him a little. Now he's a full-grown flower, and with him, his attack points grow too. Daisy also has a special ability; if none of the monsters on your side of the field are flower-types, it can attack you directly."  
Rini swallowed hard as the pathetic looking flower monster attacked her and knocked her lifepoints down to six hundred.  
_"Oh no!"_ She thought in a panic. "_I'm going to loose!"_  
"And that ends my turn." Hiro said, sounding very proud of himself.  
Rini swallowed again and placed her hand on top of her deck.  
_"I've only got one chance to do this... this draw could be my last. Come on deck, if there's anything good in there, show me now!"_  
Rini drew and pulled out a card. Starring down at it, she realized in awe that this card may just the the one and only card that could save her.  
"Alright Hiro. I play _Rose Goddess_ in attack mode. I also equip her with the spell cards _crown of flowers_ and _rose whip_. And because she's a flower type monster, thanks to your field spell, she gains an extra one thousand attack points. Due to her  
special ability, she can attack three monsters in one turn."  
Rini watched and waited as her monster attacked and destroyed Hiro's two monsters and one of his tokens.  
"Now, thanks to the effect of _Rose whip_, if one or more of the monsters she attacked was a flower-type, you lose five hundred life points for each one."  
Hiro starred in awe as his life points dropped to four hundred.  
"I still have one monster left, and thanks to it's special ability, if you have no monsters on your field with an attack above three hundred, it gets to attack you directly. So, _Arch Angel_, attack him and end this!"

Hiro starred in awe as his life points depleted. After a long time, he finally grinned wide and ran up to Rini, clenching his fists together in front of him excitedly.  
"Thanks so much Rini! That was so awesome! I really thought I had you there for a while, but just like always, you came back and won! You're so awesome! Wait til I tell my friends I dueled you! Thanks again!"  
Rini nodded and Hiro bolted away. Normally she would be blushing up to her ears with flattery and embarrassment. But not this time. She had never won with less than half her life points, but this time she'd very nearly lost.  
Rini looked down at her new deck and frowned.  
_"This isn't my deck... this is wrong..."_  
But before she could further her thoughts, her friends all ran up to her, smiling and patting her arm and shoulder approvingly. It was hard to accept their praise when she felt as terrible as she did.  
"Thanks guys." She said absently.  
The group was about to leave to go to classes when a loud voice boomed over the intercom and echoed over the entire school grounds.  
"Attention all students." Chancellor Sheppard announced. "Classes are cancelled for the rest of the afternoon. All students are required to report to the gymnasium immediately for a surprise duel."  
Rini and the others all looked at each other before turning and heading inside the school.

* * *

When everyone arrived at the gym, they all took their seats.  
"Now then, is everyone here?" Chancellor Sheppard asked. "Good. Let's begin. This afternoon will be dedicated to a few practice duels, courtesy of Dr. Crowler. We have selected a few students to duel this afternoon. Those of you who don't get to duel today will be expected to cheer on your fellow classmates nonetheless. Now then, the first group of duelists to duel will be Rini Yumi and Carson Hiegel, Jeremy...."  
Rini tuned out the rest of Chancellor Sheppard's words as her mouth dropped.  
"No..." She said in horror. Syrus placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"What's wrong Rini." He asked in concern.  
"I... I can't duel him! Not today!"  
"Why not?" Jaden asked in confusion.  
"B-because I... I don't have..."  
Rini looked down at her deck and frowned. The others all understood immediately.  
"Don't worry." Syrus said encouragingly. "You'll do fine. You just beat that kid outside with this deck."  
Rini's frown deepened.  
"Yea but, he was just a first year Ra student. Carson is the top duelist in Ra yellow!"  
Syrus smiled at her.  
"That's OK. You can do it, I know you can. We all do. We'll be here rooting for you the whole way."  
The others all agreed and encouraged her in their own way. Rini sighed miserably and stood up, then proceeded to walk down to the dueling arena.

As she decended the stairs, Rini passed Dr. Crowler and paused. He had his arms crossed and his nose in the air.  
"Sir... I can't do this.... I.. this isn't..."  
Crowler looked down the length of his nose at her.  
"This is for your own good Ms. Yumi. As I said before, you're an excellent student and I intend to prove it. You don't need to and shouldn't dumb yourself down, or change who you are for anyone, especially some Slifer Slacker boy. If this is the only  
way to prove it to you, then so be it."  
Rini frowned deeply.  
"Yes sir." She said timidly, then proceeded to descend the stairs.

When Rini finally reached the bottom, she stood in front of her opponent, who smiled at her kindly.  
"Ready?" He asked.  
_"No..." _She thought miserably.  
"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied instead, forcing a fake smile.  
"OK then. Lets begin."  
Rini nodded and Carson drew a card.  
"I'll go first. I play _Galaxy knight _in defense mode. I also equip him with _Star Staff_. I then place two cards face-down and end my turn."  
Rini swallowed hard and looked down at her cards.  
"I play _Lovely princess_ in attack mode and equip her with _crystal tiara_..." Rini said nervously. "That boosts her attack points by one thousand. _Lovely Princess_, attack his knight."  
Carson smiled.  
"Sorry Rini, I can't let you do that. Thanks to the effect of _Star Staff_, if any monster who isn't space oriented trys to attack my knight, it's automatically destroyed."  
Rini gasped and Carson gave her a lopsided smile.  
"I thought you were well-practiced in all the spell, magic and trap cards Rini? Are you feeling OK?"

Rini starred down at her cards miserably. She wasn't feeling OK. Her mind was in utter turmoil and her heart was being pulled in too many different directions. These cards weren't her own. She had no connection with them, no bond, no past. Heck, she barely even knew how to use them. She'd missed many opportunities to win the duel early with Hiro, and she had forgotten many of her trap and spell cards. Half of them she didn't bother to play because she didn't know how. Even now, the cards in her hand were so alien to her.  
Rini squeezed her eyes shut. She'd done all of this for Syrus. She'd changed everything about herself, even her deck -- and she hated it. She hated the way she looked now, the way she was acting and most of all, she hated the fact that she had abandoned her deck just to impress someone. All because she wanted Syrus to notice her. Well he did notice her. He had noticed her all along. So maybe he didn't like her as more than a friend, and maybe he hadn't quite talked to her lately because he liked someone else. Well that was OK, she couldn't change the way he felt. She felt good being herself and horrible being someone else. Enough was enough.

"Rini...? You OK?"  
Rini opened her eyes and looked at Carson to see that he was eyeing her worriedly. Looking up at her friends and around at others, she could see that they were all worried about her too -- especially Syrus.  
Finally, Rini looked back at her opponent.  
"No I'm not OK." She said firmly. "I'm not OK because I'm not me!"  
Rini kicked off her high-heels and pulled out the long blonde hair extensions. She then removed the deck in her duel disk and tossed it, allowing a random first-year girl in the front row to catch it.  
"I'm sorry Carson, I can't duel you. Not while I'm someone else and not without my deck. These last few days have been nothing but a joke. I was sick of not being noticed -- at least by someone special to me -- so I decided to change who I was. I changed my looks, most of my personality, and even my precious deck. And ya know what? I hated it! I did all this for one person, and it didn't get me anywhere. He still doesn't feel the same way about me as I do him, and you know the funny part? He's the only one who didn't notice. Even Jaden noticed! That's pretty bad! -- No offense Jay."  
"Hey, none taken." Jaden called from the stands. Rini continued.  
"So you see, until I get my old deck back, I can't duel you Carson. I'm sorry."  
"So let her go get her deck!" A random person shouted from the crowd. This was seconded again and again by more and more people until most of the arena was cheering for Rini to fetch her deck.  
Chancellor Sheppard looked down at the two duelists.  
"Well, that's up to her opponent. What do you say Carson?"  
Carson smiled at Rini and shrugged.  
"Sure. I mean, how am I supposed to know who's better if one of us isn't even at the top of their game. You can't give it your all if you don't have you heart in it right?  
Chancellor Sheppard smiled.  
"Well put. There you have it Rini. Go get your real deck."  
Rini beamed and looked over at Carson.  
"Thank you!" She said gratefully, then turned and bolted towards her dorm.

Rini flew to her room and quickly ran inside. She changed as fast as humanly possible into her own clothes and shoes and and sighed happily. She then ran to the bathroom and ran her hair under hot water, scrubbing and scrubbing until every  
last strand of blonde hair was back to it's purple and blue hue. She then ran a towel through it roughly, thanking the stars that she'd chosen temporary dye, then ran from the bathroom, grabbed her deck and bolted again from the dorm.

No more than fifteen minutes later Rini was back in the arena again, her hair having dried by now from the long run.  
"Sorry I'm late!" She said as she skidded to a stop in front of her opponent. "Had a few things I needed to take care of."  
Carson smiled at her.  
"No problem. I'm just glad things are back to normal. Love the new look by the way, much more you."  
Rini beamed playfully at his teasing words and put her deck in her duel disk.  
"OK, now I'm ready. Let's duel!"

* * *

Rini finished the duel with twenty-five hundred life points and the entire arena broke out into deafening applause and cheers. Her opponent gave her one last smile and walked up to her, extending his hand.  
"You really are something Rini Yumi." He said admirably. "I was glad I got the chance to duel you and I'm glad you decided to get rid of everything holding you back. Whoever this person is, he's one lucky guy."  
Rini returned his smile.  
"Thanks."  
Just then Jaden and the others came running up to her with huge smiled on their faces.  
"Way to go Rini!!" They all shouted excitedly. "You were awesome."  
Rini smiled as she accepted all their praise and hugs.  
"Thanks guys." She said happily. When they were all done, they all -- save Chazz -- smiled at her.  
"Welcome back Rei." Jaden said happily. The others mimicked him.  
Rini beamed.  
"It's good to be back."  
Alexis elbowed Chazz who sighed in annoyance and crossed his arms.  
"Welcome back Rei." He said, pretending to sound annoyed and indifferent.  
"Thanks Chazz."  
Her eyes then fell on Syrus, who, for the first time, smiled at her shyly.  
"Glad you're back Rei." He said with a smile. "I like you much better this way."  
Rini's heart skipped a beat.  
"Thanks Sy. That means a lot coming from you."  
Syrus tilted his head to one side.  
"Really? Why?"  
Rini blushed.  
"Um, well... because it does."  
"That's not a very good reason Rei." Jaden said suggestively.  
"No, it's not." Bastion added. "Why don't you tell him the real reason?"  
Syrus gave her a questioning look and and Rini's blush deepened.  
"Ummm.... Well.... Syrus, I... The reason...."  
Rini bit her lip and looked away from Syrus.  
"You're the reason I did what I did..... I really like you Syrus... I have for a long time and .... and I know you just want to be friends and I'm OK with that now. I just wanted you to know."  
Syrus' face suddenly appeared in front of Rini and she was a little surprised to see that he was not only beaming at her, but blushing wildly as well.  
"Who says I just wanna be friends?" He asked shyly. Rini gave him a surprised look and Syrus blushed harder and spoke again.  
"What if I said I liked you too?"  
Rini's jaw dropped.  
"I think I'd drop dead with a heart attack." She said softly. Then something clicked in her head.  
"I thought you liked Alexis?"  
This time Syrus looked surprised.  
"Huh? Why would you think that?"  
Rini blinked at him.  
"Well... because.... because..... I don't know! It just seemed like it, I was so sure you did!"  
Syrus blinked at her, then smiled again.  
"I don't like Alexis.... at last not like that."  
Rini's eyes clouded with confusion and Syrus smiled again.  
"I've always kinda liked you Rini." He said shyly. "Maybe not quite as much as you, but I did. But I never had the courage to say anything cause you were so.... so out of my league."  
Rini's head reeled.  
"Out of your league?" She repeated in disbelief. "What in the name of duel monsters is that supposed to mean?"  
"Well..." Syrus began slowly. "I mean, you were always popular, and really smart, and you're an amazing duelist."  
Rini smiled.  
"I had a lot of friends Syrus. That didn't mean I was popular. Besides, most of my friends were yours too."  
"No they weren't." Syrus replied sullenly.  
"Yes they were... are." Rini insisted. "You just don't realize it."  
Syrus looked at his feet and scuffed his shoe.  
"Anyway, now that you know, and... ya know, not that-"  
Syrus's sentence was cut short and his eyes widened as Rini tilted her head and pressed her lips to his. It was only a small, affectionate kiss, but a kiss nonetheless.  
The group all around them immediately erupted into loud whoops and cat calls. Both Rini and Syrus blushed furiously. But Rini was smiling.  
"Guess it would have been easier to just confess my feelings first huh?" She whispered to Syrus. Syrus smiled shyly.  
"Yea, that would have been a lot easier." Syrus whispered back.  
"Come on you guys." Alexis said, grinning at the two. "Let's go sit down and watch the rest of the duels."  
"Sounds good." Jaden agreed.  
Rini looked at Syrus and noticed that he was watching her through the corner of his eye. She laughed lightly and laced her fingers with his.  
"I'm not out of your league Syrus." She whispered in his ear. "And you have no idea how long I've waited for this."  
Syrus gave her a smile and squeezed her hand lightly.  
"Well now you don't have to wait any more." He whispered back. He then leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Rini's cheek. Rini smiled wide and followed her friends up the stairs. When they all reached their seats and sat down, Rini got comfortable and leaned over to lay her head on Syrus' shoulder. Syrus blushed again but smiled proudly. He slipped an arm around her shoulder and laced his free hand with hers.

Rini smiled happily as she starred down at the duels going on below.  
_"No more lies or pretending._" She vowed solemnly.  
It took her a while and a few trials to learn it, but she now understood; honesty really is the best policy. Rini turned her head towards the stairs and saw looking at her. He gave her a smile a small smile and a nod, a silent gesture that told her she did good and he was proud of her. She smiled back and returned his nod.  
_"Thank you Dr. Crowler."_ She thought gratefully. Crowler turned forwards again and Rini snuggled closer to Syrus. She was done changing, now it was time to start living.


End file.
